1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of multimedia publishing. More particularly, the invention pertains to published works used as resource access keys.
2. Prior Art
Since U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,697 to Iggulden, et al. of 1999, published work associated web resources become more prevalent. Unmoderated message boards, reviews, author interviews and other materials are available for many books, movies, games and music. However the resources are much smaller in scope than the enhancements possible.
Iggulden describes a method for the augmentation of published text different from the normal form of internet content. Iggulden also discusses access passwords: The password maybe imprinted on or in the book itself or may be printed on an insert that is included with the book at the time of purchase. The password may be common to all copies of book 100, but is preferably unique to each copy. Implementation of a unique password per book significantly changes book distribution. Even then the password can be easily given to users with no copy of the book.
The preferred method of Iggulden changes publishing and internet viewing methods and does not sufficiently secure the web content. The method described herein builds on prior art by describing a way to link books published with the traditional process with content presented in forms normal to the internet.
As the invention relates to CDs, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20030014636, to Ahlbrand, details a system of strong encryption involving possession of a CD and a password known to the user. The password is unique to that user. The method and system described here differs in that only possession of the CD is required. No identification of the user's identity is necessary. Also since designed for a different application, Ahlbrand's invention does not apply to the format of existing CD sales.